During the erection of a steel frame structure, an iron worker must continuously move about to position and secure various components. Much of the movement about the steel frame structure is done while the worker straddles a beam. As the worker moves about, the seat, crotch, and inner thighs of the work pants are easily frayed on the beam's rough surface. Furthermore, straddling a beam for extended periods is quite uncomfortable and the clothing worn provides little insulation when the beam is hot or cold.
As the iron worker straddles a beam, the legs are used to place a constant pressure against the sides thereof so that both hands are free to work and to prevent falling from the beam. Because the legs must exert constant pressure against the sides of the beam, the worker can become fatigued, and thereby increase the risk of falling. The problem of maintaining balance is further exacerbated when working on steeply inclined surfaces. On such surfaces, the iron worker must quite often do a complicated balancing act such that at least one hand is free to work. However, in most cases, both hands are needed to do the job satisfactorily.
Any device used to protect the seat and provide a gripping surface must be comfortable when used for extended periods and at the same time not hinder any type of movement. Additionally, the device must be durable, easily manufactured and have sufficient flexibility to permit the use thereof with all types of beams.
It is therefore a primary purpose of the present invention to provide an iron worker's seat protector and gripping device which enhances safety and protects the worker's clothing.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an iron worker's seat protector and gripping device that is durable and easily manufactured.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an iron worker's seat protector and gripper device which lessens the chance of falling from a steel beam.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an iron worker's seat protector and gripping device which provides an increased level of comfort and protection from the heat and cold.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide an iron worker's seat protector and gripping device which permits the worker to more safely work on steeply inclined surfaces.
A related object of the present invention is to provide an iron worker's seat protector and gripping device which permits the worker to more safely utilize both hands when working.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a seat protector which does not hamper movement.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a gripping device which can be utilized with all types of beams.
These and other objects of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art.